


Pain

by Vampbi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Disability, Disabled Character, Endometriosis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kirk, author projects themself onto fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampbi/pseuds/Vampbi
Summary: Kirk suffering from endo, Spock being an awesome husband and me taking my problems and shoving them into a fic. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so in this Kirk is a trans guy and has endometriosis so I basically took all my transmasc-endo feels and dumped them on Kirk. And I took my my-boyfriend-is-the-best feels and also dumped those in here. Idk this was really self indulgent. Enjoy?

James Kirk was wrapped in blankets, curled up on his bed and wishing for death. The stabbing in his abdomen left him unable to move, to think and barely able to speak. A sharp stab sent him curling even further into himself. Was living really worth going through this every month for the rest of his life? Surely death was a better option….

Just before his hazy thoughts could get any darker he heard the apartment door unlock.

“Sp-k!” He wheezed, thrilled his husband was finally home.

Spock opened their bedroom door, eyes softening when he saw Jim. He sat next to him and Jim instantly shuffled so he was curled onto Spock’s lap. Spock started running his fingers through Jim’s hair, the gentle motion soothing him.

“Have you eaten anything, ashayam?” He asked.

Jim shook his head. Spock frowned slightly.

“I shall bring you something to eat then.” He moved to get up but Jim hurried to grab him.

“Don’t go.”

“You must eat.”

“I’ll eat later. Stay.”

Spock slowly sat back down. Jim closed his eyes and just spent several moments just absorbing Spock’s presence and warmth while being petted.

“Perhaps we could move to the couch and watch more of that show you are so fond of?” Spock asked.

Jim felt a wave of affection overcome him. So many people had given up on him or told him to just suck it up but here was Spock. He didn’t mind caring for Jim when him body decided to plunge him into a living hell, he spent date nights curled up on the couch when Jim couldn’t go out, he was fine with having to support the both of them since Jim couldn’t work, he was understanding and kind when sex was to painful for Jim to continue. Spock was the best possible thing to happen to him. Jim was so thankful to the universe for Spock.

After helping Jim to the couch Spock took detour to the kitchen. Jim was actually comfortable for a second before another wave of stabbing pain assaulted him.

“Fuck…”

Spock’s mildly alarmed head popped out of the kitchen.

“Jim?”

“I’m fine, Spock. Hurry up so we can get to bingewatching.” Jim managed a smile.

Spock seem satisfied with that and went back to the kitchen. A minute later he reappeared this time with a sandwich which he handed to Jim before sitting down. Jim’s heart wanted to explode with love yet again over this little kindness. As he began eating he realized he was quite hungry. Spock found the series they had started watching the other day and picked up where they left off. Jim curled into Spock’s side, his husband’s arm curled around him.

Living was probably worth it.


End file.
